Battlefield
by Angel Penndragon
Summary: In which Merlin is a girl, Arthur is semi-sweet, Morgana squeals, and Uther isn't a complete clotpole. Not necessarily in that order.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby, We Don't Have To Fight**

Her mother had always told her stories about Camelot when she was a child. About the markets and the high towers, about all the different kinds of people, and as she stood just inside the gates she couldn't help but agree that Camelot was a city of wonder.

The girl by-passed the crowded courtyard, heading straight into the palace since she knew that was where her uncle lived.

"Excuse me," she said to a guard that was passing by her, "Could you point me the direction of the physician's quarters please."

The guard's voice was gruff as he gave her the directions she had asked for, than he stalked away without looking back at her. The girl shrugged, back tracking a little to the staircase she had passed not that long ago. Once she found it she started climbing the stairs. Apparently Giaus' cambers were at the top.

The young woman sighed in relief when she finally made it to the top of what seemed like a never ending staircase. She knocked softly on the door in front of her, opening it a few moments later when she got no response.

A cursory glance around the massive room showed no evidence of anyone being there. Slowly moving further into the room to take a closer look the girl spotted Giaus up on the veranda in what her mother remembered fondly as his mini-library.

"Uncle Giaus?" she called softly, not wanting to startle the man.

Her voice must have startled him anyway as he whirled around, way too fast she knew, making him slip into the railing of the veranda, which cracked under his weight.

Giaus started descending towards the floor.

The girl didn't think she was scared of something bad happening to her uncle. Where would she go if he was hurt or killed?

Her eyes burned gold, and everything seemed to go in slow motion. After glancing at the bed it skittered across the floor, right underneath the Giaus' falling body.

Just as the bed skidded to a stop, time seemed to speed up back to normal, Giaus landed on it.

The young woman chewed her bottom lip in worry as the older man picked himself up off the bed, standing beside it. He blinked owlishly at her for a moment before rushing forward to embrace her.

"Myrlanna, my dear," his tone was one she remembered from when she was being scolded as a child, "You must be more careful. If someone has seen you…"

Myrlanna nodded in agreement, her voice soft, but slightly hysterical, "I know uncle. But I couldn't let you fall to your death!"

The older man smiled in fond exasperation as he embraced her once more. After shutting the still open door to his chambers, he motioned for her to sit with him at his table. They sat across from each other, silent for a few moments.

The girl rifled through her bag, making a soft triumphant noise as she pulled out the letter her mother had given her to give to Giaus. She handed it over, sitting quetly as he read the note once, then again before glancing up at her.

The older man heaved himself up, wandering away from the table only to come back seconds later with a slightly dusty, lumpy package wrapped in brown paper.

"Your father gave this to me to give to you if your mother ever sent you here to me, a short while after you were born." Giaus told her as she carefully removed the paper from it. "Now your mother, bless her, has no idea he came to see me before he disappeared, and don't you tell her either! But knowing Hunith like I do, she probably hasn't told you a single thing about your father."

Myrlanna nodded distractedly as she gazed down at the fabric in her lap. She held it up just enough to realize that what she was holding was a new dress. The girl gasped at how lovely it looked, bursting into tears at finally having something from the father she'd never even known.

Giaus brought her into a tight embrace and let her cry.

Arthur shifted slightly from his place on the balcony with his father. The young man always hated these types of things, sure he knew his father's feelings on all things magic and those who practiced the art, but what had Tomas Collins done really?

As far as the Prince was aware the sorcerer hadn't hurt or killed anyone. Did the man really deserve to die just for using magic? Arthur wasn't sure, but he had no one he could talk to about such things.

Arthur was just starting to tune out his father's speech about magic, eyes drawn to the crowd of people below him. That's when he noticed her, all dark hair, slender and definitely shorter than Morgana. He knew, as he watched her slip into the citadel at the bottom of the stairs to the physician's quarters, he'd never seen her before he would have remembered someone as pretty as her.

_I will certainly have to keep an eye out for her_ Arthur thought as he made his way inside behind his father.

Myrlanna's plan to disguise herself as a boy had been vetoed by her uncle saying that she would never be able to pull it off for the entirety of her stay in Camelot. With a long suffering sigh and a pout the girl had reluctantly agreed.

The following morning she donned the dress from her father and with a bounce to her step the young woman went about the chores Giaus set to her without a second thought.

Walking down the cobblestone streets, her gaze flitting from here to there trying to take everything in, she heard loud, boisterous laughter coming from just down the road a little ways ahead of her.

When she got close enough she could see there was a group of three or four young men, she'd say no more the five years her senior and nobles by the way they were dressed. She pursed her lips when she realized that they were harassing another boy, a servant by the looks of him. Myrlanna shook her head in exasperation, there had to be better ways of having fun than tormenting some poor servant.

Even though she knew she shouldn't the girl made her way over, "I think that is quite enough. You've had your fun shouldn't you let him go about his duties now?"

All four of the bullies turned to face her at the sound of her voice; she blinked a little nervous now with their attention on her since all four of them looked quite intimidating. Out of the corner of her eye she could make out the servant giving her a grateful smile before legging it out of there. _Double damn._

"Now look what you've gone and done," the big blonde ringleader groused as his cohorts laughed. "I think since you cost us our entertainment that you should take his place, what do ya think boys?"

_That so doesn't sound good for my health_ she thought as the three other boys nodded in agreement. Deciding to go with a more diplomatic approach than she normally would the girl smiled sweetly, "Sorry gentlemen, but I have some very important errands to run for Giaus and I mustn't be late."

Myrlanna would never admit it, but the blonde's pout was rather cute.

Since after a few minutes none of them seemed to be able to respond to her words the girl turned sharply on her heel intending to get back to her errands, only making it one step before a strong, calloused hand grabbed her wrist, forcing her back around.

The girl hadn't realized how close he'd actually been until she ended up pulled right against his chest. Her eyes narrowed in irritation as she looked up at him, glaring a little since she seemed to have to look up at everyone. He just smirked at her.

"Come on sweetheart, don't be like that." His smooth voice was just barely above a whisper.

"I would appreciate it," she ground out between clenched teeth, "If you would unhand me!"

The man's smirk only got bigger if that was at all possible. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Please," she whispered, wincing at how close to begging she was, "Giaus needs these things for his patients and I promised to be back by now. So please let me go so that I can finish my chores."

The blonde frowned, hesitating for a moment, his grip on her lightening, but he didn't completely let go of her. Myrlanna stayed as still as she could, hoping she wouldn't have to resort to anything drastic to make him let go, but just as the thought crossed her mind his hand slid away from her wrist and she was free.

She was just about to thank him and take her leave when he quickly leaned forward from where he still stood in front of her, lightly kissing her on the cheek.

The girl blinked in shock as he dashed away from her with his friends who were cheering, whistling and patting him on the back for a job well done.

Pulling herself out of her shock when they were out of sight she cried out in frustration before storming off in the direction of Giaus' chambers. People quickly moved out of the way of the obviously angry girl's path.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of those who are following and have favorite this. And a special thank you to Mabudachi-trio who was the first and only person to review. Although I don't much mind whether or not you say anything about it, I write this for the pleasure it brings me to be writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable from Merlin.**

**Never Meant To Start A War**

The following morning a still irritated Myrlanna sat with her uncle for the morning mean. She had told him of the incident the day before when she was calm enough to speak coherently. Giaus had listened, highly amused by the events and then proceeded to inform her that the 'blonde prat' as she called him was Prince Arthur.

That information had just irritated her all the more.

"I have some more chores for you, if you'd be so kind as to help and old man." Giaus told her once they had cleared away their meal.

The girl smiled indulgently, "of course I'll help you uncle, and you should know that by now."

"Of course, my dear girl. Let's just hope that today is less eventful than yesterday, hmm?" he chuckled.

She could only smile in agreement, nodding her understanding as he started listing off the things he would like her to do that day. With one last happy smile and a wave to her uncle, the girl left to start her chores.

Myrlanna was collecting what things she could at the market when she bumped into someone, literally. Neither of them had been paying attention to where they had been going. Myrlanna being the smaller of the two girls would have ended up on her rear if it hadn't been for the other's firm, but gentle grip on her arms.

"Oh! Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm so sorry."

The smaller girl stopped the other's babbling with a soft smile. "I'm fine, really. Thank you for helping me stay on my feet though."

"You're welcome," the taller girl's smile was a little shy. "I don't think I've ever seen you at the market before."

"I'm Giaus' niece, and I've only been in the city a few days. My name's Myrlanna, but you can call me Myra, that's what everyone back home called me." The sorceress explained.

"I'm Gwen, which is short for Guinevere." Gwen stated, eyes widening when she recalled what her mistress had told her earlier this morning. "You're the girl who stood up to Prince Arthur yesterday for Jakob. My mistress, Lady Morgana, told me about what you did."

Myra cheeks pinked a bit, "Well, I didn't know he was the Prince at the time and I couldn't just stand there watching and not doing anything to stop it."

Gwen laughed, "Lady Morgana would have done the exact same thing. You and she are a lot alike."

"Lady Morgana?" When the other girl nodded Myra continued, "Giaus told me about her, after telling me who I encountered yesterday, but I have yet to meet her."

"I'm sure you'll get the chance soon since I know she would like to meet you."

Myra frowned a little in confusion, "Lady Morgana wants to meet me? Why in the world would she want to do that? I'm not anything special."

"Of course! You stood up to Arthur that's reason enough for my Lady," Gwen explained. "Anyway I should be off before Morgana starts to worry about where I've gotten too. It was nice meeting you Myra."

The smaller girl could only nod as Gwen walked toward the palace. After shaking her head to clear it Myra finished getting what Giaus needed before moving off to her other chores.

The sun was just dipping below the horizon when the young sorceress stepped through the door to her uncle's chambers. Giaus was waiting for her with the evening meal set out on his table.

During the meal uncle and niece chatted, mostly catching up on what's been going on since the last time Giaus had visited when she was a little girl. They also spoke about her mother, her magic, and about how truly unique Myra really was.

When she asked him if he'd ever practiced magic before the Great Purge he evaded her questions. Instead he told her more about them and the Great Dragon that Uther, if rumors could be believed, had trapped in the bowels of the castle where no one could ever set the creature free.

"Lady Helen?"

There was no answer from within the chambers so Myrlanna figured it would be alright to enter and leave Giaus' concoction on the vanity for when Lady Helen returned.

Myra set the vial down carefully; Giaus would kill her if she broke it, curious about the things in the room, but unwilling to touch anything.

"What are you doing in here?"

The girl gasped, whirling around to face whomever it was that spoke. Stuttering a little Myra explained why she was there, making a vague motion toward the vanity. Then the dark haired girl fled, wanting to complete her chores for her uncle.

She groaned softly when she spotted Prince Arthur while on her way back through the market. Deciding she didn't want to have any sort of confrontation to happen today she continued on her way, dark curls obscuring her face slightly. Unfortunately for her he recognized her anyway.

"Have a moment to spare there, sweetheart?"

Her steps paused, eyes closing in determination not to turn around. Shaking her head after a moment Myra began to walk again, she could hear the Prince's footsteps following her.

"Come now, surely you're not running from me? There's no need to be embarrassed about the other day." He teased.

Myra's eyes narrowed at what he was implying. She was _not _running away from the likes of him. "I wouldn't run from you." She stated boldly without turning around to face him.

"Ah finally!" he chuckled in delight at the sound of her voice. "For a second there I was worried you had lost that lovely voice of yours."

The girl sighed, taking slow, deep breaths so that she wouldn't lose her temper and do something that she would either regret or would get her killed. "I'm sorry, but I have about a million little things to do for Giaus, so I really don't have the time to chat. Maybe some other time milord."

"Are you sure you can't at least indulge me by tell me your name?" Prince Arthur questioned.

Myra contemplated his request, wondering what harm it could cause by telling him something as simple as her name. She couldn't think of anything bad that could come of it.

"Myrlanna sire. My name is Myrlanna." She finally told him.

By the time she finished speaking the blonde was right in front of her, forcing her to look up in order to still be able to see his face properly.

The Prince leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear, "I think that I'll call you Anna instead. What do you think about that my flower?"

The girl back away a few steps, he was way too close for her comfort. Was he serious? He looked sincere, but she wasn't so sure about that besides he was now looking expectantly at her, probably hoping for some kind of response that she was happy he shortened her name in that particular way.

"I'm not your anything milord," she murmured, "but I supposed that no matter what I say you will call me whatever pleases you anyway. Am I right?"

Arthur smirked. "Of course you're right about that."

Myra nodded in resignation, knowing there was little point arguing over something as trivial as what the Prince wanted to call her. "Now that I've told you what you wanted to know, may I get back to my chores for Giaus sire?"

He surprised her then with his movements being as quick and precise as they were. Darting forward he planted a chaste kiss to her lips, darting away from her just as fast. She stood in shock as he walked away from her, getting swallowed by the crowds. Her lips tingled a little where his had touched.

Myrlanna's hand touched her lips lightly; her cheeks pink as she stared at the spot where Prince Arthur had disappeared.

Arthur ducked around the corner of a building to make sure that his flower, his Anna, wouldn't be able to see him as he watched her. She still stood, a little off to the side of the street, where he'd left her, her eyes a little dazed.

He could only smile smugly as he watched her delicate looking hand touch her lips and her cheeks darken into a blush.

The prince knew that no matter what he had to do, this girl, his Anna, was going to be his Princess. He didn't care what his father or anyone else might think.

And God help anyone who tried to stop him.

Morgana had a perfect view of the market from her bedroom window.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she witnessed the scene between her pseudo brother, Arthur, and the small, dark haired girl, Myra, her mind supplied.

Gwen had told her all about meeting the other girl and her name the day before when she'd gotten back from the market. Morgana really wanted to meet Myra now.

She'd never seen Arthur so smitten before, which was saying something considering the disturbing amount of girls Uther paraded in front of his son. Morgana would enjoy watching what would unfold between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all the new favorites, and followers and also to those who just decided to read this for the heck of it.**

**Can't Swallow Our Pride**

As soon as Myra arrived back at her uncle's chambers she raced up to her little room, the door slamming accidentally in her hast. She really hoped Giaus wouldn't follow since she didn't _want _to talk about it, but unfortunately for her he knocked softly on the door only minutes later. Seconds after he knocked the door opened to admit him.

The older man sat beside the obviously distressed girl, wrapping an arm around her thin shoulders trying to give her some sort of comfort. Whatever it was that happened, and he knew something had to have happened since he could see the unshed tears in her eyes, had to be big to upset her so.

"What's the matter my dear?"

The girl shook her head not wanting to say anything, but know she will. "There isn't anything wrong per se, unless, you count Prince Arthur taking an interest in me as something wrong."

Giaus hid his shock behind a gentle smile, "You never know this might just be a good thing."

"How do you figure this could be a good thing?" she questioned pushing herself up from the bed to pace the small room, "Even if I felt something for him, and I'm not saying I do, I'm not royalty or even a noble so Uther would never approve nor would he allow it. So I don't see how this could be anything but a disaster!"

Giaus sighed warily. He had told Hunith it was not a good idea to keep Myrlanna's heritage from her, but his sister was stubborn and wouldn't budge on the issue. "As you know you're mother is only my half sister. Her father, your grandfather always tried to do his best by his only child, but your grandmother would always rebuff his efforts and tell him to stay away. He was married when your mother was born and unfortunately his wife was barren and could not give him any children which made your mother his only heir. Once your mother's mother passed he visited Hunith and you, after you were born, a handful of times before he was killed. Hunith was upset by the news even though she hadn't had the chance to spend much time with him. Your mother and you my dear, sweet Mylanna are the only heirs of Caerleon."

"Caerleon?" But Queen Annis…" Myra was practically speechless.

The older man nodded knowing exactly how she must be feeling; Hunith had felt much the same the first time her father had visited. "Yes and although Queen Annis never held any love for your grandmother for what she did to Cearleon, after her passing Annis invited both your mother and you to your rightful places in her kingdom. Hunith refused, said she had no place in court, but she did say that she would leave the decision to you after your coming of age. The Queen accepted and respected your mother's decision which is why you've never heard from her."

"I…" the girl started, "I need to be alone uncle Giaus. I'll see you in the morning."

"Of course goodnight sweet child."

_Myrlanna…_

Only a handful of hours after finding out the truth of her heritage the young woman was woken from her fitful sleep. At first she wasn't sure what had woken her, but in a way she was glad not to be dreaming anymore.

_Myrlanna…_

Eyes wide and with that voice echoing in her head Myra quietly crept out of bed and through her uncle's chambers, her slippered feet making barely a sound against the stone floor. A fact for which she was grateful since she didn't was to wake or worry her uncle.

_Myrlanna…_

As she passed the table in the middle of the room her hand caught something causing it to crash to the floor. The girl froze, looking over her shoulder to see if the noise has awoken Giaus. When all the man did was snort loudly and turn over in his bed she sighed in relief. Just before leaving Myra turned back to look at him, eyes flashing gold and the blanket moved to cover the man. She smiled softly as she shut the door.

_Myrlanna…_

The sorceress followed the strange voice down into the dungeons. Two guards sat at t small wooden table playing dice. She knew that to be able to get to her destination she would have to distract them somehow.

A second and a flash of golden eyes later had the dice flying off the table. The girl directed them down the corridor _away _from where she needed to go. The men looked a little baffled, but chased after the runaway dice just like she had hoped they would.

When they were out of sight the girl moved on not wanting the guards to catch her in a place she wasn't supposed to be. She grabbed a torch before starting her downward decent. After what seemed like hours, but really was only minutes, later Myra finally reached the bottom and found a cavern that would be large enough to hold a full grown dragon.

Moving closer to the edge of the short walkway she could hear what she assumed to be laughter echoing off the stone walls.

"What are you laughing at you overgrown lizard? Just show yourself already and tell me exactly why I dragged myself out of bed in the middle of the night!" she called out, not impressed one little bit.

Suddenly something very large and golden in colour swooped down from somewhere she couldn't quite see and settled itself on an outcropping of rock a handful of yards in front of where she stood.

He, she didn't know how she knew that, was magnificent, regal and she was now feeling a little guilty over the lizard comment.

"How small you are for one with such a great destiny. In nightclothes no less."

_I take it back, I so don't feel bad about calling him a lizard, _Myra narrowed her eyes at him. "What destiny?"

"Your gift Myrlanna was given to you for a reason," she opened her mouth to interrupt when he continued. "Arthur is the once and future King who is to unite the land of Albion, but he has many obstacles and many threats to face both from friend and foe alike."

The girl's brow shot up toward her hairline. "Uh-huh, right. I really don't see how any of that has anything to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you!" the Dragon roared, "For without you Arthur _will _fail. Without you there will be no Albion and magic _will begin to fade from the world._"

Myra shook her head in disbelief. It's couldn't be true, could it? "Let's just pretend I were to believe you, I don't by the way, what exactly would you have me do? I'm just a simple village girl with a way overprotective mother."

The Dragon chuckled at her words clearly amused. "You a simple village girl? I think not. None of us can change our destiny, nor can we run from it."

The girl shook her head again, "You're wrong! You've got the wrong girl. Either that or there has to be another Arthur cause seriously the one we have is a total prat, a highly annoying one if I do say so myself."

"Perhaps it is a part of your destiny to change that, maybe as the princess you were born to be. A princess who may or may not marry a prince."

Myra blinked; _did he just imply what I think he did?_ She blinked again when the Dragon said nothing more. Really, her as Arthur's Queen? That was the most absured thing she had ever heard in her life. There was no way she would marry Prince Prat, at least not with how immature he was right now, maybe she would think about it if he ever decided to grow up.

The young woman was so lost in her thoughts of how preposterous the idea of her being Arthur's Queen that she failed to notice as the only other occupant of the cavern took flight. She only snapped out of it when she heard the sound of metal hitting stone.

"You get back here!" she shouted after him. "You have some serious explaining to do and I want that explanation right now!"

She could hear chuckling as her only answer.

_I don't even know your name…_

_Killgarah…_

After tossing and turning for the rest of the night, dreams of marrying Arthur which made her wake drenched in sweat, she was finally fed up with it and decided to get up and start her day.

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like you to procure some herbs for me from the market. I need Headbane, Wormwood and Salo. Also could you deliver this to Lady Morgana on your way out of the castle I would appreciate it."

"Yes of course uncle." She replied dutifully as she finished her breakfast.

Minutes later Myra was dressed and headed toward the Lady's rooms to drop off the tonic Giaus had handed her on her way out the door.

Upon arriving at the correct location the girl knocked on the door. She was a polite girl after all.

"Who is it?" can a slightly muffled voice from inside.

Myra hesitated for just a second before answering. "Giaus sent me with something for Lady Morgana."

Before Myra had time to even blink a tall dark haired woman was pulling her into the room and giving her a once-over. The sorceress felt highly uncomfortable with the scrutiny.

"You must be Myra. Gwen told me she met you in the market a few days ago. Not that I didn't get an earful from Arthur as well. Let me tell you, whatever you said or did to him it certainly made his less obnoxious and annoying lately." Morgana chuckled.

Myra smiled nervously as she listened to the Lady chatter on. "Oh! Give me that, I'll take it in a moment. Are you attending the feast? I hope you are."

"Yes milady. Giaus has asked me as his apprentice to accompany him."

The other girl frowned at that. "I'll have to have a word with him about that. You just got here; you should be able to at least have fun once before he runs you ragged with chores. Especially since this will be your first Camelot feast."

Myra blinked, shaking her head at the older girl's antics. "It's quite alright. I don't mind, really."

"Nonsense," Morgana said stifling Myra's protests. "I'll talk to him."

Myra finally nodded in agreement after taking a minute to really think about. There was only one problem.

"I have nothing to wear!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and followers. I appreciate it. This chapter was being difficult, but then decided it didn't want to end.**

**Don't Wanna Raise That Flag**

"You've gone mad!" Myra exclaimed. "I can't just waltz in there proclaiming myself heiress to Caerleon; I'd be laughed right out of the hall especially since I have no proof."

Giaus let the girl rant knowing she had to get things off her chest. "I wrote to Queen Annis the night you arrived here. She wrote back and included a sealed not for Uther. All you have to do is state who you are and hand over the note."

The older man could only chuckle at the look on the girl's face. She realized then that she couldn't hide from the truth. That didn't mean she had to like it.

Myra was nervous. And anxious.

She didn't know how to be a proper Lady not like Morgana, since she had grown up in a tiny, barely there village on the borders of Camelot and Essiter, without any sort of knowledge of her heritage.

Her dress for the evening, it wasn't really hers in her mind even though Morgana had been insistent that she keep it, was rather beautiful. She didn't agree with her new friends about how stunning she apparently looked in it, nor was she sure that the dark blue almost purple colour of the gown was _certainly her colour._

Myra watched Gwen slip into the room just after her mistress and knew that her anonymity was almost over. She so didn't want to do this, but she knew if she didn't walk in there willingly Morgana would drag her in.

Taking a deep breath to steel herself against her imagined humiliation the young sorceress reluctantly made her way into the hall trying not to gain anyone's attention. Unfortunately Morgana had conveniently stopped just off the side of the entrance which meant most people were still looking in her direction when Myra stepped through.

Gazes shifted slightly causing the shorter girl to blush at the unwanted attention.

***Uther's POV***

I had to mile indulgently when Morgana stepped into the hall wearing the newest dress her maid had sown for her. She really was a stunning child.

When she didn't move far from the door I knew she had something planned. I knew the girl too well not to know that whatever is was she was excited about it. I just hope she doesn't make a fool out of any of us.

That was when I noticed a shorter girl slipping into the hall trying not to be noticed. I recognized the dress as one that didn't fit Morgana anymore. It was a lovely looking thing and the girl wearing it made it look all the more lovely.

I could feel my eyes widen slightly when I finally took a closer look at her. She reminded me of Ygraine when we first met all those years ago. The way her hair curled, her petite stature, how she wrung her hands nervously.

I knew in that moment that this was the girl that had always dreamed my son would marry someday. It seemed a good thing I liked her since Arthur was already drawn to her.

***Arthur's POV***

Arthur watched in disinterest as more nobles came pouring into the hall. He watched Morgana as elegant as ever step through the doors. He was hoping Anna, his flower, was going to be there tonight since he had only been able to catch glimpses of her over the last few days. She wasn't there yet, but there was still time so Arthur still had hope.

The young man's curiosity was peaked when he noticed Gana staying the entrance, but a little off to the side as though she were waiting for someone to come through.

That was when Anna tried, and failed, to slip into the room unnoticed. He would definitely have to congratulate his 'sister' on her ingeniousness.

While most people were still staring at the girl the Prince strode forward intent on being her escort of the evening. He knew he had Morgana to thank for this whether or not she had intended this particular result.

Now standing in front of the shorter, blushing girl Arthur gently grasped her hand in his, lifting it to place the barest brush of a kiss to her knuckles. This only seemed to make her blush even more though he noted absently that she didn't even try to pull away from him.

"You look beautiful milady," he murmured as he placed her hand in the crook of his right arm before moving away from the doors.

"Thank you sire." She responded demurely.

The pair walked at a leisurely pace through the room, greeting a few people along the way. Arthur was determined to introduce her to his father and he hoped that the King liked her.

***Myra's POV***

She didn't see Arthur until he was right in front of her grabbing her hand in a gentle grip. Myra looked up at the Prince in surprise when he kissed the back of her hand.

"You look beautiful milady." He murmured.

Before the young woman could even think to protest her hand was being placed on his arm. Then the Prince was moving and so was she.

"Thank you sire."

She didn't know what else to say right then. He _was _being a gentleman after all. As they moved through the room Myra was internally panicking over the fact that they were getting closer and closer to the King.

The small, dark haired girl glanced over at Gwen and Morgana hoping fruitlessly that one of them would rescue her. Gwen only smiles and shook her head.

***Morgana's POV***

Morgana could only smirk as she watched Arthur make his was over to the girl still standing just inside the doors. Gwen stood at her side a soft smile on her face as they watched their new friend fondly.

"She certainly is gorgeous, isn't she?"

"That she is. You could see it even while wearing more plain clothes. It's no wonder Arthur is so smitten." Gana chuckled lightly.

She saw Gwen nod in agreement then smile and shake her head at Myra's pleading look. "I just wonder how Uther will react to her."

The taller girl glanced at her maid. "I don't think that that will be much of a problem. I caught the look on Uther's face when he saw her. It looked like he had seen a ghost, but he had smiled a smile I've never seen before when Arthur went to greet her. I just wonder how they'll both react when they find out she's Giaus' niece _and _Princess of Caerleon."

Gana could see the shock on Gwen's face at her comment. "What? How did you find that out?"

"I heard them talking about it when I went to get Myra to show her the dress we had picked out for her. Everyone will know soon enough, but I couldn't just leave you in the dark about it." Morgana explained.

She saw her maid nod as they both continued to watch Arthur and Myra creep closer and closer to the head table and Uther.

***Normal POV***

The king watched slightly amused as the pair made their way over to where he was now standing in front of the head table. He had to admit that they did make a striking pair.

Arthur was all golden skin, muscular, blonde hair, and the bluest eyes Uther had ever seen apart from his late wife. While the girl on his arm was opposite, alabaster skin, petite, dark curls and though she too had blue eyes there was more green than blue in them.

"Arthur," he greeted when they stood only a few feet away.

"Father," Arthur replied bowing his head slightly. "I'd like to introduce you to Myrlanna. She's…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt sire," her voice was soft with a slight musical lilt to it that was pleasing to the ears. "As Prince Arthur said my name is Myrlanna. I'm Giaus' niece and the only heiress to Caerleon."

Myra pulled the note out from where she had hidden it and passed it to the King. Arthur seemed shocked and a little hurt, _probably because he thinks you knew the whole time and didn't tell him. _Uther on the other hand looked at the seal first, read the note then nodded once to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Myrlanna." He smiled at how uncomfortable she looked at the title confirming that she had only recently known about her station. "Unfortunately I'm going to have to cut this short, we will speak again soon I hope?"

"Of course my Lord."

Arthur finally was able to shake himself out of his shock. "Would you honor me by dining with me tonight Princess?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea sire. I…" she started to protest.

"Nonsense," Uther interrupted her, "You are now a guest in Camelot. Arthur, have Harrison move another chair over."

The prince nodded signaling to his manservant. The Prince's voice was low and commanding as he informed who Myra assumed was Harrison of what it was he required.

As soon as Arthur, Myra and Morgana had taken their places at the head table Uther started his speech which none of the three sitting behind him were paying any attention to. When he was finished a mere five minutes later the King introduced Lady Helen then retreated to his seat between his son and his ward.

A soft soprano voice drifted through the room. Myra glanced at Arthur when she felt something that wasn't music slithering through the air. Something was very wrong. Her suspicions were confirmed when she noticed people all over the hall were starting to fall asleep where they stood or sat and if that wasn't strange enough cobwebs were appearing over those who were already slumped in their seats.

The young sorceress covered her own ears as she saw the others she was sitting with slump in their own chairs.

The still singing woman, whom Myra suspected wasn't really Lady Helen, was moving ever closer to the head table. The song was reaching its peak now the woman's voice becoming loud and angry. She lifted what almost looked to be a knife…

Myra glanced around looking for something that would help her stop the situation. Looking up she spotted the heavy chandelier and hoping the witch was underneath the thing the girl's eyes flashed a brilliant gold.

The heavy chain holding the chandelier snapped.

The Princess sighed in relief when it fell on top of the witch and the singing abruptly stopped. Myra uncovered her ears in time to hear Arthur groan as he woke from his forced slumber. A quick gaze around the room told her everyone else was waking up as well.

Arthur's eyes landed on her and she had the oddest feeling her was assessing her to make sure she was unharmed. She didn't quite understand why he would do such a thing since he hardly knew her at all.

There was a soft moan of pain from the woman under the chandelier. Both of the men beside her pulled themselves to their feet to take a look. Myra didn't recognize the witch, but it seemed as though everyone else did.

The older witch looked straight at the Prince and before anyone knew what was going on she had chucked the knife she had somehow managed to hold on to when the chandelier fell on her.

Myra's eyes flashed gold once more, time slowing down. Without wasting the precious few extra seconds she had the girl stood which caused her chair to clatter against the floor and grabbed Arthur's arm, yanking him out of the way just before the knife embedded itself into his chair.

The pair crashed to the floor, Myra's head bouncing harshly against the stone. The Prince landed half on top of the now in pain girl.

Everyone, with the exception of Myra and Arthur, were looking at the knife embedded in the Prince's chair. Myra watched as the older witch took her last breath.

As Arthur was helping the dazed girl to her feet Uther made his way over to them placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Princess Myrlanna you saved my boy's life." He stated and she could see and hear the relief. "Your act of selflessness must be rewarded."

"I'm sure anyone would have done the same sire." Myra responded quietly.

She was started to feel dizzy and disoriented now. Grazing the back of her head with her fingers she hissed in pain pulling them away.

Her fingers were covered in blood.

She could hear people gasping before she was slipping to the floor her eyes feeling heavy. Strong arms wrapped around her as she went down and the last thing she saw was Arthur's face looking down at her in concern and worry.

***Arthur's POV***

I could only stand there in shock as the knife came hurtling toward me. The next thing I know I'm being grabbed and hauled out of the way landing on something infinitely more soft than stone. I was surprised to see my flower's face when I opened my eyes. I was half lying on the poor girl.

She must have hit her head since I noticed she looked a little dazed. I scrambled off of her and helped her stand. That's when father showed up in front of us.

"Princess Myrlanna you saved my boy's life," he sounded and looked relieved. "Your act of selflessness must be rewarded."

I couldn't have agreed more with him. I knew Anna didn't like me all that much, but she had still saved my life anyway. I would have to discuss a suitable reward with father.

"I'm sure anyone would have done the same sire." Her voice was quiet.

I had to stifle a laugh at that. She would be wrong if that was truly what she though. I knew I could be arrogant and cruel and most people would probably have let me die. I wasn't about to say that out loud though.'

I felt her sway and she looked a little disoriented so I grabbed her arm gently to steady her. I watched worriedly as she hissed in pain and pulled her fingers away from the back of her head.

Fingers that were covered in blood.

I heard people near us gasping in shock. Before anyone could say or do anything my flower was slipping toward the floor. I wrapped my arms around her waist gently guiding her body down. Her head lay in the crook of my arm and she was looking up at me with dazed blue-green eyes before they closed and she slipped into unconsciousness.

I don't recall shouting for Giaus but I must have since he was kneeling in front of us checking his ward over for any other wounds. I was dimly aware of father and the guards ushering people out of the room.

I saw Gana and Gwen fidgeting nervously not that far away. Father was crouching down beside me with his hand on my shoulder in support.

"Giaus how is she?" father asked.

The older man shook his head. "She must have hit the stone very hard. It looks like she might be out for a while and I'm not sure if that is a good thing. The wound itself is small, but I'll bandage it up and hopefully it will stop bleeding soon."

"Is there anything else we can do for her?" I asked the worry I felt for her creeping into my voice.

"The only thing we can do is let her rest. I do suggest someone stay with her at all times in case she wakes. I can't say for sure what her reaction will be." He replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Out Here Without A Shield**

It was too bright.

That was Myra's first thought when she finally came to. She wasn't quite sure where she was or what had happened. The last thing she remembered was walking home with her mother after her fight with Will.

There was someone holding her hand and the presence she felt was comforting to her. It reminded her of when she was a little girl and uncle Giaus would visit. Myra turned her head to see who exactly was holding her hand so gently.

"Uncle Giaus?" she whispered.

The older man's head shot up at the sound of her voice. The next thing she knew she was being held close to his chest as he whispered his thanks to God. When he finally let go he just looked at her for a while without speaking.

"How are you feeling child?"

"I'm a little confused. Where am I?" she responded.

Giaus frowned slightly. "Your mother sent you here to me over a fortnight ago. You nearly scared me half to death when you showed up."

The Physician proceeded to fill her in on what had happened since she'd arrived in Camelot. Including, her being Princess of Caerleon, Arthur's affections toward her, and Uther's apparent approval.

"In fact if I'm not mistaken Uther should be here soon. We've all been taking turns watching over you."

"Why? I'm not anything special, even if what you say about me being a Princess is true. Why would the King or his son _want _to look after me?" she was confused again.

Giaus just smiled knowingly before getting up to let in whoever was knocking at his door. The girl didn't recognize the deep masculine voice that spoke and was surprised when another older man came into the room and her line of sight.

"Princess, it's good to see you awake."

"Thank you sire," she replied not knowing how else to respond.

"My son, Arthur, speaks very highly of you." Uther chucked at the gob-smacked expression on the girl's delicate face, "After what you've done for me, for Arthur, I wrote to Queen Annis to inquire if she would allow my son to court you. Annis accepted the proposal on the condition that it is what you want."

Now that wasn't what she had been expecting him to say when he had started talking. "Why me?" she whispered, very unsure of herself.

Uther picked up bother of her smaller hands, holding then in his and staring straight into her eyes. "Arthur has never seemed interested in any of the noble ladies who live in or have visited Camelot. I was starting to worry that he would never find anyone he could even be able to tolerate, until you came and everything changed. I have never seen my son look so alive when he speaks about anyone the way he does when he speaks of you. Morgana has confided in me that it seems to have been love at first sight for him. Guinevere has confirmed the notion.

"That sort of undivided interest from him would have let me grant his wish of a courting so long as you were of noble birth. Finding out that you are the lost Princesses of Caerleon brought to my attention just how well the both of you are matched. So I sought Annis' permission as is proper."

"I don't know what to say. I don't know how to be a proper Lady, not like Morgana is. My mother was always filling my head with talk of a Prince sweeping me off my feet, now I guess I know why, but I never thought…" she shook her head a little.

Uther nodded in understanding. "I know child. We will sort everything out in time. Just promise me you will give Arthur a chance. Let him love you like I know he can."

"Of course sire."

**XXXXX**

Things were changing so fast it was making Myra's head spin.

Uther had supplied her with her own set of rooms near Giaus. She now had her own maid, Isabel or Isa for short. Isa knew enough about life at court to be able to help her mistress get accustomed to it. She was a sweet girl who was a couple years older than Myra.

The Princess had seen Arthur only a handful of times since her talk with the King. The Prince was always such a gentleman around her that she could hardly believe the things Morgana told her about him.

Now though she and Isa were at the training grounds watching Harrison help Arthur train for the upcoming tournament. Myra could tell that the Prince was showing off to try and impress her. Not that she minded watching him.

"You're sure to win my lord," she told him when he strode off the field and over to her.

Arthur kissed the back of her hand like he did every time they met. "I hope that I do, if only so that I can escort the beautiful Princess to the feast afterwards."

Myra scowled. "Why your father insisted that it is me who is escorted instead of Morgana I will never know."

"It was to give me extra incentive to win." Arthur explained with a large grin.

The girl just shook her head in fond exasperation. "I've got to head back now. I promised Uncle Giaus that we would dine together tonight."

He bent to deliver a soft kiss to her cheek. "Of course flower. I'm glad you two are so close since your mother can't be here with you. Will I see you in the morning before the tournament?"

Myra nodded in answer then turned and walked towards her uncle's chambers. She never noticed the dark, angry eyes watching her.

**XXXXX**

The young sorceress had upon seeing Arthur the next morning given him one of her hair ribbons for luck. He had immediately asked her to tie it around his arm which she happy did before verbally wishing him luck and moving off to her seat beside the King.

Uther began his start of the tournament speech once both Myra and Morgana had taken their seats. Myra had never witnessed something like this before so she was a little bit afraid for Arthur. She felt a bit silly after when he had won his matches and wasn't hurt at all.

Once the day's events were over, the King shooed her off toward his son with a smile, but not before wrangling a promise to join him for the evening meal that night.

As soon as she reached the Prince the girl threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Tentatively, almost hesitantly she felt his arms wind around her waist. A moment later she pulled back, but didn't let go completely.

"You were amazing Arthur! Congratulations."

"Yes, congratulations my lord." A voice sounded from behind Myra.

The girl spun around in the circle of Arthur's arms to see who had spoken. If you remembered Isa's lessons on different noble's right it was Sir Valiant. The Prince thanked him politely for the praise. Valiant leered at Myra then stalked away from the pair. The look made the Princess highly uncomfortable and she knew from the way Arthur tensed that he'd seen it too.

"Try and stay away from him, especially if you're alone."

"No need to tell me twice. He's a creep." She retorted.

Arthur laughed. "Oh flower, never change."

That night Myra joined the King for the evening mean just as she had promised. It was just the two of them.

"Ah Myrlanna my dear, I'm so glad you could make it."

The girl smiled while giving a slightly clumsy curtsy. "I promised I would and if nothing else I am a woman of my word."

She was a little concerned by the pain that flashed across his face. "Are you alright sire?"

The King waved it off as he pulled out a chair for her to sit. "How are things going between you and Arthur?"

The Princess' face lit up as she spoke about the Prince. Uther gave her an indulgent smile as he listened. Things were going well, which gladdened his heart to hear. He let her do most of the talking; about her dreams, hopes, and wished for the future, only speaking when she wanted or needed his opinion.

Uther was elated to note that quite a few of her wishes included his son.

Since it was getting rather late the King escorted the girl back to her rooms himself, bidding her pleasant dreams. Myra returned the sentiments before kissing his cheek like she would with Giaus. Then she softly shut the door.

The following morning the small, dark haired girl could be found wandering the corridors. She was just passing by the door to the armory when she had to pause mid-step. Myra could have sworn that she hear hissing, of all the things in the world, coming from inside.

The Princess was of course too curious to just leave things alone. She cautiously peeked into the room; upon finding no one there she entered. The hissing sound came again. It almost reminded her of a snake, but she couldn't be completely sure until she found the source. Myra wandered about the room trying to find where the hissing sound was coming from. Her gaze landed on Sir Valiant's shield that had snakes on it. She crouched down to get a better look at it.

The girl jumped in surprise when the snake winked at her.

_Snick. _The point of a sword was at her throat. The dark haired girl slowly got to her feet, turning around to face whoever held the sword. She took an involuntary step back when she came face to face with Sir Valiant. The owner of the shield she had just been looking at. Myra continued taking steps away, but he followed her step for step.

The sorceress' breath hitched as she was backed into a wall. The man in front of her put his sword away so that both of his hands were now free. He proceeded to press his own body against the now frightened girl. She'd been right about one thing this guy _was _a total creep.

"No Prince to protect you this time Princess." He whispered in her ear as he pressed her more solidly into the wall behind her.

Myra's eyes widened at what he was implying and she started to struggle and try to push him away from her hoping to be able to run. Valiant was so much bigger than she was though so it was hard for her to move. He used one of his hands to trap both of hers above her head while the other was undoing the front laces of her dress.

When she continued struggling against him, the man backhanded her cheek, hard.

The girl was dazed from the hit, and tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. She didn't want this, and she knew that unless someone came and stopped him, Valiant would take her. She didn't want to lose her innocence this way, especially not to this brute of a man.

The ties on her dress were undone now. She shuddered in revulsion at the feel of his rough hands on her bare skin. Luckily for her the dress was tight enough at her waist so the fabric stayed mostly on her. Valiant gave a frustrated grunt when he could only reach bare skin down to her belly, but the girl knew it wouldn't be an obstacle for long.

_Where are you Arthur?_

Just as Valiant was about to succeed in his endeavor to reach lower on her body there was the tell-tale _snick _of a sword being drawn. Valiant stiffened in surprise at the intrusion and the feel of a sword pressing into his back. He let go of Myra and back away from her. The girl pulled up her dress to cover herself as two gasps were heard in the room.

The small, dark haired girl looked up to see Arthur, Gana, and Gwen standing in the middle of the armory. Arthur looked ready to burst from rage, his sword poised and ready to run the other man through. Myra side stepped them both, hastily moving to the two girls. She was a bit surprised when Gana pulled her into a hug. She felt a cloak being wrapped around her shoulders probably by Gwen.

"What," Arthur started, his voice low and angry, "do you think you're doing?"

Valiant paled and spluttered for a few moments trying to figure out what to say. Myra flinched in Morgana's arms when he looked her way. Arthur noticed her reaction.

"Morgana, Guinevere please take her to Giaus. Explain to him what's happened while I deal with this."

The tallest of the three girls nodded before she and Gwen grasped both of the Princess' hands and began leading her away. Myra was silent the entire trek to her uncle's chambers. Morgana lightly squeezing her hand every once in a while in support.

Making it to their destination without running into anyone was a relief to all three. Gwen opened the heavy wooden door while Gana lead Myra inside. Thankfully Giaus was there puttering around the room. He spun sharply to face them when he heard the door close. The older man noted that his niece was in between the two taller girls.

Knowing something must have happened since his niece rarely came to him with tear tracks running down her face the man opened his arms to her. Myra hurried forward, burying her face in his robe covered chest, as her tears started anew, taking in the comfort and love that his embrace gave her.

Quietly Morgana explained the scene they'd come across, what they knew for a fact, and what they only suspected. The more she spoke about it the more Giaus became angry. How dare someone do this to his little girl!

By the glint in Morgana's eyes he knew she was thinking the same thing. Giaus gently passed Myra to Gwen who led the distraught girl up to her old room. When the door upstairs shut Gana looked Giaus in the eyes.

"This will be punished harshly. Arthur will no doubt make sure of that, and I'm sure once Uther has been updated on the situation he'll want to deal with this personally."

The older man could only nod as he watched the strong young woman leave his rooms to go find her brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This one took a bit longer than I wanted, but I finally managed to get it to my 1,500 words or more goal. Yay me! Thanks to all those who made this story a favorite, followed, and/or reviewed. I really appreciate all the encouragement. Oh and just a warning for a couple of swear words in this one.

**Can't Go Back Now**

Once the three women were out of sight Arthur's sole focus turned to Valiant. The Prince swore to himself that the other man would receive the harshest possible punishment for what he had tried to do to his flower.

"I will only ask you this once more. What in the world do you think you were doing?" Arthur was trying to stay calm, but the fear and resignation on Anna's face and in her eyes haunted and angered him deeply.

Valiant just smirked at the Prince. "That _sire _is really none of your concern."

"None of my concern is it?" Arthur repeated questioningly, brow raised, "Of course it's my concern when it has to do with a guest of Camelot, a Princess of a neighboring kingdom, and the girl I am courting."

Valiant chuckled lowly at the last little bit of news, not really believing that the girl could be anything more than a servant no matter what Uther said about it. Arthur literally had to bite his tongue in order to not lash out and punch the older man.

"There is no way that that _girl_ is anything but a common whore." The knight paused, "Women, milord, are only good for two things at best, breeding and fucking."

Arthur really did punch him this time. He was far more shocked by the man's attitude toward the fairer sex than he was about the actual words he spoke. The Prince shook his head at Valiant's arrogance and ignorance, _I know my father can be cruel at times but he never should such behavior toward women._

"I suppose we shall see what the King thinks about your blatant disrespect of his guest. I don't think he will like being accused of being a liar. That girl you attacked was confirmed to be the Princess of Caerleon by Queen Annis herself. Let's go." Arthur motioned Valiant ahead of him with his sword.

Half-way along the relatively short journey to the throne room, where Arthur knew his father would be, a seething Morgana met up with them, falling into step beside her brother. Neither of them spoke during the rest of the walk.

Uther stood as Sir Valiant, Arthur and Morgana entered the room. Arthur, what is the meaning of this?" he asked warily upon seeing Valiant at sword-point. "The second stage of the tournament is set to commence in one hour."

The Prince glanced at Gana in silent conversation. "I realize that father. It is why we thought to bring this to your attention now since after what has happened, this… _man_ doesn't deserve the privilege of competing, nor does he deserve the honor of being a knight of the realm."

The King glanced sharply at the man in question. "What has he done to warrant such thoughts from you?"

The only girl in the room couldn't stop the sob from escaping her mouth, nor could she stifle the tears that were now falling as she remembered the look on Myra's face when they had found her in the armory. The tall girl hurried forward and wrapped her arms around Uther's neck while quickly, almost urgently; she whispered everything she knew, from what they had seen in the armory to how Myra was when they made it to Giaus' chambers. Uther was outraged that something like this had happened to the girl who was hastily becoming like another daughter to him.

If nothing else could be said about Uther Pendragon in that moment, he was at least a man of honor.

"Guards! Seize him!"

**XXXXX**

Giaus knew that his niece was badly shaken from the sheer shock of her recent trauma. In Ealdor William had always been there so Myra had never been exposed to such things. When Gwen finally returned to his workshop she was crying just as much as Myra had been.

"She was afraid to be alone so I sat with her till she fell asleep."

The older man nodded solemnly, leading the mocha skinned girl to the bench at his table and forcing her to sit down. He wished that he could be in the throne room while Uther made his decision about Valiant, but he didn't want to leave his rooms in case Myra needed him for anything.

In his head Giaus knew that Arthur and Morgana would deal with things and make sure that the smaller girl got the justice she deserved, but his heart ached to do something about it himself.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Gwen spoke again. "What do we do now?"

"The only thing we can do," he told her, "We'll be there for her."

Just as the girl across from him was about to say something more, the Prince and Lady Morgana stepped into the room, the latter had a very satisfied smile spread across her lips. Arthur on the other hand was like a wild storm just waiting to lash out at something, anything.

"Where is she?"

"Resting sire," Giaus told him quickly.

The blonde seemed to deflate a little at the reminder of all that had happened.

"Father has arrested Valiant. He would like to see her, when she's ready of course, to make sure for himself that she wasn't harmed, physically at least." Arthur stated slowly.

"Can we go now?" came a voice from the stairs.

Before anyone could stop him, the Prince was across the room and standing in front of his precious flower. Myra flinched at the sudden movement even though she knew in her heart that Arthur would never hurt her. She was afraid and couldn't stop the instinctual reaction. She lowered her head feeling slightly ashamed.

"None of that now my flower." He gently told her while he used the tips of his fingers to lift her chin so she was looking at him. "There is no need to be afraid of him anymore. I swear that I will always protect you."

With that pronouncement he gently pulled the fragile looking girl into his arms. At first she tensed, she was a little unsure of herself at the moment, then slowly the Princess relaxed, winding her arms around him tightly and resting her head on his chest. She soaked up all the comfort and affection he offered her as her sobs started once more.

**XXXXX**

It was almost time for the evening meal when Myra felt enough like herself to visit with Uther. Her eyes were red and puffy, but no one commented on it.

The delicate looking girl slipped into the throne room behind a more gentle than normal Arthur, her hand firmly clasped in his. Uther noted the protective stance of his son and smile as he stood, opening his arms to Myra.

The older man watched the girl speak to his son. He watched as the blonde frowned, but nodded before kissing her cheek and leaving them alone. Uther knew how protective his son could be, knew that the boy wouldn't want her out of his sight, but the King also knew that Arthur would grant the Princess anything she wanted to keep her happy.

He was torn from his thoughts by thin arms wrapping around his waist. The King firmly, but gently held the girl to him until her felt her start to pull away.

"I'm so very sorry child." He whispered.

"It's not your fault sire. I don't blame you or Arthur or anyone else except _him. _How was anyone supposed to know what _he _was thinking in that vile head of _his_?" she responded.

Uther nodded even though he still felt extremely guilty since Queen Annis entrusted her safety to him while the Princess was in Camelot. "I shall assign bodyguards to you so that nothing like this ever happens again.

"My Lord, there really is no need…"

"Hush now," he interrupted. "I will not hear any protests from you. Queen Annis would have my head if she found out anything bad happened to her only heir, and besides, in the short time you have been here I have to look at you as though you were my daughter, like I do with Morgana."

Myra had no idea how to respond to that so she just hugged him again.

**XXXXX**

While Uther and Anna were talking inside the throne room, Arthur was nervously pacing outside. He didn't like that Anna was out of his sight it made him anxious and agitated.

"Sir Leon," the Prince called out when he spotted the knight rounding a corner and striding towards him. "I would like for you to set up round the clock guards for Princess Myrlanna."

The slightly older knight nodded. "The king has already made such a request to me; I was just coming to report to him now. I think he will like those I've chosen to guard her."

Leon, when prompted by his Prince, proceeded to report to Arthur instead, who agreed and was satisfied with the choices for the guards that Leon had made.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to those that reviewed. I appreciate the knowing what you think as it helps me to get better as a writer. Also please don't expect all my updates to be this fast, I was struck by some inspiration and am just riding it out at the moment, hopefully it can last a few more chapters!  
**

**Why Is It The Smallest Things That Tear Us Down**

The next few days after the _incident, _as everyone had taken to calling it, were a flurry of activity around the castle. As Uther had promised the Princess now had two guards following her at all times, she also had two more guards stationed at her chamber door. The King had also officially announced her and Arthur's courting.

Quite a few of the noble Ladies that were in Camelot were upset by that bit of news.

Myra had spent a majority of her free time with Gwen and Gana, learning more about politics and etiquette and being a royal in Camelot's court so that she wouldn't embarrass herself, or Arthur. Morgana was relieved to see that the smaller girl was soaking up the information like a sponge. The older girl didn't want her friend to humiliate herself in front of other Lords and Ladies.

Only a fortnight after the _incident _Lord Bayard of Mercia arrived in Camelot to sign a new peace treaty between the two kingdoms. Myra took her place beside Arthur as was proper now that their courting was official. Neither of the young royals wanted to be there, but they really had no choice in the matter.

Shortly after the treaty was signed the tiny girl's eyes landed on a rather nervous looking Mercian servant.

The young sorceress spoke quietly to Arthur for a moment, letting him know where she was going before discretely motioning to the servant to follow her into the hallway where they could talk privately. She noted absently as she left that Bayard was starting was seemed like it was going to be a long-winded speech, and she was relieved that she wouldn't have to endure it like everyone else.

"Your highness, I am grateful for the opportunity to speak to you." The man, Carin she believed, said as soon as the doors to the ballroom were shut behind them.

Myra nodded, "What is it you wished to speak to me about?"

"Two days ago I was bringing Lord Bayard his evening meal," Carin spoke rapidly, as if he were afraid that someone would come out into the corridor and catch him, "We're supposed to knock, but I didn't so he wasn't expecting me to see… he will kill me if he knew."

"Do not worry, I'll help keep you safe however I can, but you need to tell me what it was that you saw." She reassured him softly.

"Bayard is no friend to Camelot. He craves this kingdom for himself. He believes that if he does away with the Prince that King Uther's spirit will be broken, that he'll be weak and vulnerable. Bayard put something in Arthur's goblet, the one he's presenting to the King and Prince, and I'm most certain it's poison." He told her, his eyes begging her not to tell anyone that it was him who betrayed his master.

As soon as she heard the words 'Arthur' and 'poison' in the same sentence the girl whirled around in a flurry of skirts, completely missing the smirk that spread across the man's face. Myra somehow managed to make it back into the hall just as Arthur was about to take a drink of wine from the goblet that Bayard had presented to him.

"Arthur, don't drink that!" she exclaimed, hurrying forward to snatch the cup out of his hand.

Everyone in the room turned to stare at her disbelievingly, but she didn't care what they thought of her, she only cared about keeping her Prince safe and alive. She held the cup slightly away from her body as if just touching the goblet could poison her.

"My Lord, I have reason to believe this is poison." She stated softly.

Uther believed her, he really did since she really had no reason to lie to him about something like this, but he had to follow his own laws and question her about it. "How did you come across this information?"

"Someone and I will not divulge who told me, witnessed Lord Bayard put the poison in the goblet." She stated simply, even though the situation was anything but simple.

Swords were hastily leaving scabbards, Bayard's was pointing in her direction. His expression of complete and utter outrage almost made Myra doubt the truth of the information Carin had given her, but she couldn't take it back now, it was too late for that, she had already set this in motion and she had to see it through.

"How dare you!" the Lord shouted.

Uther shot the other man a look that clearly stated that he should _shut up_, before his gaze returned to the Princess. "Are you certain that you won't say who saw him?" he asked her even though he was almost certain of what her answer would be.

The young woman shook her head, raven curls bouncing around her face. "I'm sorry sire, I promised I wouldn't."

The King gave her a hard glare, one that made most men cower in front of him, but the girl didn't even flinch at the look. He turned to face Bayard a moment later.

"If you haven't poisoned it," Bayard immediately protested that he hadn't done it, "You should have no fear in drinking from the goblet yourself."

The rougher looking man motioned for Myra to pass him the cup, but the contemplating look in Uther's eyes stopped her from doing so. _I'm sorry_ his eyes seemed to say to her seconds later. The Princess nodded once at the King, an understanding smile touching her lips. She knew what he was thinking and she agreed with his decision.

"On second thought, if it turns out to be true and the goblet is poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself. Since it was Princess Myrlanna who has made the accusations against you, I think it is only fitting that she be the one to drink out of the cup."

"But father, if it is poison she will die!" Arthur protested.

The young sorceress stopped her Prince from saying anything more while looking Bayard in the eyes, "If I must die for the truth to be known, then so be it."

Uther hated that he had to do this. He didn't want anything to happen to the girl, but she'd made her choice, and he _had been_ telling the truth about killing the Mercian himself if it was poison. The King knew though that if she did die that Arthur, Giaus, Morgana, Guinevere, and even Annis, as far away as she was, would never forgive him. In fact he would probably never forgive himself especially since it was his own foolishness to have Myra drink from the goblet.

Arthur and Giaus were both flinging unkind words and accusations at Uther who said nothing to defend himself against them. Gana was strangely quiet throughout the whole affair, though she did smile reassuringly at her smaller friend when the girl looked her way.

Myra lightly touched Arthur's arm to get his attention, her delicate fingers curling around the fabric of his coat as he turn to look down at her.

"It will be perfectly alright, my Prince." The words were spoken so softly that Arthur almost missed them being spoken. "I will be _fine,_ I promise you that."

The blonde still looked skeptical, but before he could say or do anything in response to her words she had moved away from him and toward the center of the room where everyone would be able to see her.

Then she drained the goblet until there was nothing left.

**XXXXX**

Carin smirked as the foolish little sorceress believed every single word that left his mouth, how naïve she was. Of course he knew what the Druid's knew her as. How could he not, he _was _a priest of the Old Religion after all.

Sneaking back into the ballroom had been very easy for him. The man had to stifle his gleeful laughter at all the chaos he had created, and smirked once more as Uther announced that the Princess would be the one to drink from the goblet. Everything was going according to his plan.

The look of devastation on Giaus' face was just an added bonus. So was the look of pain and anguish on the King and Prince's faces as realization of what was about to happen finally sank in. Carin's eyes gleamed in triumphant glee as the girl began to move the cup towards her lips to drink the contents of it.

The older sorcerer could hardly stand waiting till the sorceress was out of his way so that he could finally take his revenge against Uther for all the years of suffering that the man had brought to magic users. Carin hoped it would be as sweet as he had been dreaming all these long years.

He watched in avid anticipation as the girl drained the cup of its contents.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: thank you to those who favorited, followed and reviewed, I appreciate it. Also I'm sorry if this chapter seems choppy, it didn't seem to want to only follow on person's POV which is a pain let me tell you.**

**I Don't Wanna Fall For It Now**

Everything seemed to be fine, at first. She hadn't dropped dead, which was perfectly alright with her. Myra was just about to say something to Arthur when she felt it.

There was a constricting feeling in her throat causing her hand to move to rub at it a little. Then the feeling started to spread until it felt as though her very blood was on fire, she felt so hot. The young woman choked as she tried to speak, wanting to gain someone's, anyone's, attention. The heat was still rising, almost to the point where she thought she might combust.

As time went on the Princess was finding it harder and harder to bring oxygen into her lungs. She began clawing at her neck in a futile attempt as relieving the pressure and pain, but it wasn't working. The girl stumbled forward, finally gaining the attention of those around her, reaching out to her Prince before her body twisted as she fell.

The last thing she felt was Arthur's arms around her. The last thing she saw was his beautiful face scrunched up in fear and pain. The last thing she heard was her Prince calling her name, beseeching her to stay with him.

Then everything faded into darkness.

The blonde man could feel the tears prickling his eyes, but he couldn't let them fall, not yet, not until he was alone. He needed to be strong right now, for his flower and for Giaus who saw the girl as the daughter he always wanted, but never had.

Ever since his Anna had woken up from the whole Mary Collins fiasco he had spent as much time as his duties as Prince would allow with her. He wanted to know everything about the enigma that was Princess Myrlanna of Caerleon. The Prince knew that he was in love with her, he's known since the second time they had met in the marketplace, and he was relieved that his father had approved of the match. Though now he was afraid that he's lost the chance to tell her how he felt.

He would admit, if only to himself, that he was scared that she would die.

Arthur as gently as he could, lifted his Anna into his arms before following the physician out of the ballroom. Gwen trailed behind after grabbing the goblet so that Giaus could inspect it.

After he laid the girl where Giaus wanted, the blonde started pacing the room worriedly. He was a warrior with nothing to fight he was mostly useless in these sorts of situations.

While Giaus looked over the cup, Gwen was trying her best to keep her friend as cool as possible. The older girl was worried as well, but she had every faith that Giaus would find something and know how to help Myra.

The older man frowned as he inspected the cup, snatching his glasses from where they lay on the table to get a better look. He wasn't completely positive, but it looked like there was a petal of some kind stuck to the side of it.

The prince stopped his pacing when Giaus made a slight humming sound and turned to look at the physician, making his was over to the worktable.

"What is it? Did you find something?" he inquired, his worry could clearly be heard in his voice.

"It looks to be some sort of flower petal, sire." Giaus answered while carefully extracting it so he could see it in the light.

Arthur started pacing again while Giaus examined the petal and consulted his books. What felt like hours, but was only minutes, later the older man motioned the Prince back over.

"It comes from the Morteus flower," he stated gravely, "According to this, a person can only be saved by a potion made with the leaves from the same flower, and it can only be found deep within the cave of the forest of Balor. The book also states that the flower only grows on the roots of the Morteus tree. Unfortunately a creature called a Cockatrice guards the entrance to the caves. The creature is extremely venomous; a single drop of it will mean certain death."

The older man read everything else he could find about the flower. Every new piece of information only seemed to make the blonde more determined to find the plant and bring it back to Camelot.

"What will happen to her if the leaves are not brought back?" the Prince asked even though he was pretty sure that he could guess.

"This particular poison causes a slow and painful death, my Lord," was the grim reply. ""She will have four, maybe five, days then she will most certainly die."

Arthur nodded to him, taking one last look at his Princess before exiting the room, intent of finding his father and informing him about what they had discovered.

**XXXXX**

Guinevere bustled into her mistress' chambers, apologizing profusely for not attending to the Lady's needs sooner. Morgana waved the apologies away with a grim from on her pretty face before asking how Myra was doing.

"If Arthur can't find or bring back the Morteus flower," the mocha coloured girl had to stifle a sob, "Myra will be lost to us in four or five days from the poison."

Gana nodded in understanding. "Then you should be getting back. Help Giaus as much as you can. He and Myra need you a lot more than I do at the moment." She stated while shooing her maid back the way she had just come.

The darker girl didn't need to be told twice.

**XXXXX**

"You have my blessing Arthur. Do what you must to save her, but please come back to me alive."

Arthur had been seeing a different side to his father ever since Anna had come into both of their lives. She seemed to be bringing out the softer side of both of them. Arthur had never before seen this level of concern from his father for anyone, except maybe Morgana. He knew the older man loved him, but until recently it was rare for the King to show it in any way.

The blonde also knew about Anna's private dinners with the King, he didn't know what they spoke about, nor did he ever feel the need to. It was between the two of them and if it was important they would inform him of it.

"I shall leave as soon as it is possible then." He told the King.

"Yes," Uther agreed, "I pray that you will find the flower fast."

The blonde nodded in agreement, "I will do everything in my power to save her. I _will not_ lose the woman I love."

With that the Prince of Camelot took his leave. If he had looked back he would have seen the soft, pleased smile that had graced his father's normally stern face at his pronouncement.

"My only wish for you my son is that you never have to feel the pain I felt when I lost your mother."

Twilight had only just graced the land when anyone who cared to look would have seen Arthur riding out of Camelot alone. He pushed his horse as hard as he dared knowing time was slowly running out.

**XXXXX**

The physician and the maid had tended to Myra all through the night. The next morning her fever was still growing ever hotter. The girl's pulse was weak, her breath shallow yet rapid and labored. Gwen noticed just after dawn that a rash had started to develop.

"That can't be," the man muttered to himself after Gwen had pointed it out to him, immediately heading for his books to consult them.

"It says here that once a rash appears, death is sure to follow within two days."

"But you said she had at least four!" the maid exclaimed, highly distressed.

Giaus flipped through the pages of the book he was using as a reference. "I know child. Something must have increased the flower's potency… this book warns that the effect of the Morteus is strengthened if an enchantment is used during the preparation of the poison."

"Lord Bayard is no sorcerer, of that I am sure." Gwen protested her eyes narrowed.

"You are correct, he is not." The older man agreed.

The girl looked to be even more worried than she had been before, hell Giaus was worried about this new development.

"Who would do this then?" the maid asked.

The dots were beginning to connect for him then, "It can't have been…he wouldn't dare show his face here, unless…" Gwen said nothing as the physician spoke, knowing from experience that he sometimes thought things through better when he spoke aloud, "Where is the boy?"

"Which boy?" she asked a little confused about who he was asking for.

"Just before Myra burst back into the ballroom I had noticed that she had pulled a rather nervous looking Mercian servant aside. At the time I had thought nothing of it."

"Dark hair and eyes? Very handsome? He seemed a little anxious to me. Do you think he was the one who told her about the poison? Do you think he _did it_?" Gwen half asked rapidly.

"Yes that's him. I'm not sure about anything except that he was the last to speak to her privately before she drank the poison. Gwen I need you to find him quickly."

The maid nodded vigorously, hurrying to do as he asked. She just hoped that the boy was in the dungeon with the rest of the Mercian delegation, and that he would be able to help them.

"Arthur…" a soft murmur sounded from the bedridden girl.

Not too long after she had left, Gwen returned highly distressed. She informed Giaus that the boy they had seen wasn't with the rest of the Mercians. Giaus' expression turned grim; to him it could only mean one thing. Nimeuh, a powerful sorcerer had been inside Camelot.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has this as a favorite, is following or has reviewed I appreciate it. I know that this isn't as fast as the last chapters, but I will never forget about this and I wont abandon it. Some chapters may just take more time than others. Enjoy!

**These Times We Climb So Fast To Fall Again**

Prince Arthur rode as fast as he dared, barreling through the plains to the entrance of the forest of Balor, and although he had to slow to a fast walk he thought he was making good time.

Near what seemed to be the heart of the forest the blonde stumbled across an injured man. The shriek of a Cockatrice interrupted any questions the Prince might have had.

"Stay back!" Arthur shouted at the other even as he whirled around to face the creature.

Swiftly unsheathing his sword, Camelot's Prince readied himself for the battle ahead. He slowly moved forward, hoping his movements were slow enough since her knew any sudden moves would entice the creature into attacking before Arthur was ready for it. As he got closer the Cockatrice reared, hissing and spitting at him.

The burly blonde had to hastily duck and roll under its belly when it lunged at him a few moments later. Arthur was back on his feet quickly, spinning sharply so as to not leave his back to the creature.

He watched as the beast turned itself around for another attack. Arthur launched his sword, as if it were a throwing knife instead of a sword, watching in satisfaction as his aim held, striking the creature in the heart.

With one last shriek the Cockatrice fell in a heap on the leaf covered ground.

"It's alright now." Arthur said, after retrieving his sword, trying to sooth the ragged looking man who was slowly inching his way away from Arthur. "Who has done this to you?" The Prince asked gesturing to the scrapes and bruises.

The brunette looked very frightened sitting there on a rock in front of Arthur that the blonde softened a little. "My master was angry. Please, don't leave me here alone!"

The Prince was quick to reassure him, "Don't worry, I won't leave you."

The other man looked so relieved and hopeful that if it wasn't for the fact that his Anna was dying, Arthur would have gladly taken him back to Camelot right that second, but the Prince had come here for a reason and he wasn't going to leave until he found what he was looking for.

Arthur was jolted out of his thoughts, reminding him that he wasn't alone when the brunette spoke again. "Truly my lord, you can take me away from here?"

The blonde shook his head. "Yes, but not just yet. There is something I must do before I can take you back to Camelot with me."

"What is it you have to do sire?" he asked a helpful look on his face.

"I'm looking for something and I will not leave this forest until I have found it," Was the curt reply.

The Prince was starting to become annoyed with all the questions. He didn't have time for this; Anna didn't have time for this.

The brunette man glanced around before speaking once more, "I am familiar with this place. Maybe I could help you find whatever it is that you're looking for?"

The blonde wasn't sure if he trusted this stranger, but he was will to go with it for now since it seemed to be his only option to find the flower as fast as he could.

"I'm looking for a specific flower," Arthur started, "I _need_ to find it so I can get the leaves. I heard it only grows in the cave and it's very rare."

Comprehension flitted across the other's face, "The Morteus flower? I know where you can find them! I'll show you the way."

With a nod from Arthur, the brunette led the way into the cave. The blonde was wary, his eyes darting here and there looking for danger. He missed the amused grin that spread across the other's lips at his actions.

The sorcerer, not that Arthur knew that little fact, led the Prince all the way to where the flower was just as he had promised. He even pointed it out to the blonde.

When the Prince was more concerned with how he was going to get across the gap Nimeuh began chanting softly. His voice was so soft that the blonde didn't notice the other man was saying anything.

From underneath the ledge Arthur stood on rock started falling away.

Arthur was close to the edge as the sorcerer's chanting picked up in volume and speed. It was now loud enough for the Prince to hear it clearly and recognize it for what it was.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

The next thing the blonde knew he was jumping over the gap and clinging for dear life to the lip of the rock face in front of him. The brunette only smirked, almost satisfied by the situation. If only that blasted sorceress would die, then he'd be happy.

As the Prince was hanging there Nimeuh proceeded to explain that he would be the last thing Arthur would ever see, and the brunette even mock congratulated the him on getting rid of the spider that had been about to attack him.

"I will let his brethren try to finish you off Arthur Pendragon," Nimeuh stated gleefully. "Unfortunately, for me, it is not your destiny to die by my hand, which is a pity really. I'll let you in on a little secret though, since you're about to die and all, it was I who made it so your precious little witch would drink from the goblet. You nor your father ever saw it coming." With that he was gone, his laughter ringing throughout the cave.

"Wait! Who are you? WHAT are you?" Arthur shouted while disregarding the comment about his Anna being a witch for the moment.

There was no answer.

**XXXXX**

Myra had started babbling in her sleep, which at first hadn't concerned Giaus overly much since the girl was so delirious, however when she began muttering spells he began to worry and hope that Gwen didn't know what the other girl was saying. When the darker skinned girl asked him about the strange words he was fast to reassure the maid that it was nothing more that the fever.

Luckily the young woman believed him.

"Gwen, could you please go fetch me some more wolf bane?" he asked, only wanting to get the girl out of the room before his niece actually ended up casting a spell.

"Of course Giaus," she replied, happy to be doing _something_ other than sitting around waiting for Arthur to return.

Once he was sure that the maid was gone the physician looked back to his charge. "You have to fight this Myrlanna. Neither your mother or I could bare the loss if you leave us."

The older man could only hope that Arthur returned soon and that no one, especially Uther, came to sit with the girl. He wasn't sure he would be able to explain things away like he had with Gwen.

"Arthur…" the bedridden girl whispered hoarsely, "It's too dark… Too dark…"

She was mumbling again, another spell he realized. He only wished that like the others she'd spoken this one wouldn't work either.

Luck wasn't on his side this time.

Soft light could be seen from under the blanket that covered her, and when he pulled it back to investigate he could only gasp in fear when a little sphere of pure light rose a couple inches off her now exposed hand. He prayed no one would come and see it.

**XXXXX**

As Arthur hung on to the rock trying to get a good enough grip to pull himself up, his gaze was drawn to a fairly large sphere of what appeared to be light.

"Well," he called out, "What are you waiting for?"

The only thing that happened after his shout was for the ball of light drifting higher over his head. The blonde shook his head, shifted his hands a little and hauled himself up onto the ledge above.

Even though the prince could hear the clicking of the spider's legs on the rock he sheathed his sword, removed his gloves and began climbing up to where the Morteus flower rested. He had to stretch as he reached up toward it as soon as he figured he was close enough, fumbling nervously because of how close the clicking noises were, finally managing to pull one flower with the leaves intact away from the rest of them and put it carefully into the pouch at his waist.

With that done the blonde followed the sphere as it continued to drift higher. It almost seemed like the light was trying to help him by leading him in the right direction. The spiders were slowly but surely gaining on him though, and he only hoped that he would be able to make it to the top before they caught up to him.

Then his head was poking out of the cave, followed by the rest of his body. His sword was out, before he even realized what he was doing, just in case the creatures decided to follow him up and out of the cave. Slowly at first, then gaining speed, he cautiously moved away from the opening, watching out for the sorcerer even though he knew the other man was long gone.

Making it back to his horse, Arthur rode away as fast as he could. He was sure that Anna's time was running out.

**XXXXX**

"Leave it…" Myra pleaded with someone, Arthur if Giaus had to take a guess. "Save yourself…Follow the light… Arthur go… Follow the light… Faster… Climb faster… Move… Fast, faster… Climb… Arthur please…"

Giaus could only stand there watching and listening as she pleaded with Arthur in her sleep. The older man was extremely grateful when the sphere of light finally went out.


End file.
